FIG. 7 shows an exploded perspective view of a prior art shielded connector. A shielded connector 35 consists of an insulating resin connector housing 37 having three terminal accommodation chambers 36, a shielded electric wire 40 with a derived connection electric wires 39 to be connected to female terminals 38 which are inserted into the terminal accommodation chambers 36, a connection member 42 which is solderless-connected to an electric wire derivation base 41 of the shielded electric wire 40, and split shielded cases 47, 48 which have an accommodation 43 of the connector housing 37, an accommodation 44 of the connection electric wires 39 and a retainer 46 of the connection member 42.
The female terminals 38 are inserted into the connector housing 37 and engaged to be held from above by a spacer 49. A mating projection 51 which corresponds to a groove 50 of the accommodation 43 is disposed on the side of the connector housing 37. Two of the three female terminals 38 are connected to the coated connection electric wires 39 and the remaining one is connected to a grounding bare wire 39.sub.1. The connection electric wires 39 and the grounding bare wire 39.sub.1 are press-bonded by a pair of clamp pieces 55 of the connection member 42 at the derivation base 41 of the shielded electric wire 40 and press-bonded with a coated section 54 of the shielded electric wire 40 by a press bonding piece 52. The bare wire 39.sub.1 is connected to the connection member 42 via a braiding (not shown) within the shielded electric wire 40. The connection member 42 has a contact piece 53 sticking out from each side and is held for connection between the top and bottom shielded cases 47, 48.
Respective connection electric wires 39 and the grounding bare wire 39.sub.1 are accommodated in the accommodation 44 of the shielded case in the state that they are set long and bent taking into account the insertion of the terminals into the connector housing 37. The shielded cases 47, 48 are made by conductive plating of a synthetic resin material and shield the interior electric wires and terminals from noises.
The above prior art shielded connector has drawbacks that the electric wire accommodation 44 within the shielded case 47 becomes long and the connector 35 itself is enlarged because the connection electric wires 39 and the grounding bare wire 39.sub.1 are set long to make the insertion easier. And, as shown in FIG. 8, which is another prior art shielded connector, when connection electric wires 39' are set short, a space L between the housing 37 and an electric wire derivation base 41' becomes narrow, losing a sufficient space for holding the connection electric wires 39', and it becomes necessary to insert a plurality of terminals 38' at the same time. Thus, there is a disadvantage that it is hard to work.